In the end, there's the truth
by V. Magic
Summary: Light ne parvient pas à dormir et commence à penser à L à haute voix. Pre-slash L/Light si vous voulez le voir ainsi. Traduction de L'OS "In the end, there's the truth" de Doomsday made me cry.


_[In the end, there's the truth]_

OS - Traduction

Date de publication : 5 mars 2017

 **EDIT : 21 août 2018**

* * *

Note du traducteur : Bonjour !

Ceci est un repost de ma toute première traduction, que j'avais faite il y a plus d'un an, parce que je me suis rendue compte que certains passages n'allaient vraiment pas.

J'ai gardé le titre original de l'OS, dont l'auteur est Doomsday made me cry. (Et oui j'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour cette traduction).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Death Note donc j'ai décidé d'écrire quelque chose de court (bien que cela puisse devenir une histoire plus longue, qui sait ?). C'est un pre-slash L/Light si vous voulez le voir dans ce sens-là, mais si vous n'appréciez pas vraiment le yaoi, vous pouvez considérer cela seulement comme de l'amitié. Tout dépend de votre imagination !

Note du traducteur : Au niveau de la chronologie, cette histoire se déroule au moment où Light a perdu la mémoire et qu'il est enchaîné à L.

* * *

Chut.

Aucun bruit.

Le silence.

Être éveillé à ce moment-là de la nuit était étrangement agréable. D'habitude, il préférait dormir pendant au moins huit heures, mais ce soir était différent. Il ne se sentait pas fatigué, mais revigoré par la précision avec laquelle il pouvait percevoir chaque chose. La lumière des immeubles passant doucement à travers les rideaux recouvrant la grande et unique fenêtre de la chambre. L'autre respiration rythmée et détendue à ses côtés, le couvre-lit extrêmement doux et coûteux. Mais, par-dessus tout, il remarquait le silence. Peut-être – en réalité, il en était sûr - que c'était l'absence de sons le problème. Quand vous êtes forcé de dormir avec un bourreau de travail insomniaque, la dernière chose à laquelle vous vous attendez est un silence total. Donc, lorsque cela arrive, vous pouvez le trouver quelque peu écrasant (pour ne pas dire bizarre après trois semaines de travail intense quand vous, contrairement à votre colocataire, essayez de dormir). C'était presque drôle qu'il ne réussisse pas à s'endormir alors qu'il avait enfin la chance d'avoir une agréable nuit de repos. A cette pensée, il voulut rire, mais n'avait pas envie de réveiller la personne endormie à côté de lui, principalement parce qu'elle retournerait instantanément au travail.

Il le regarda. Ce connard agité était assez adorable quand il dormait. Ce visage tranquille et paisible était si beau qu'il pouvait le regarder fixement pendant des heures. Et vu comment sa nuit allait se passer, c'est sûrement ce qu'il ferait. Par curiosité, il repoussa toutes ses mèches noires pour jeter un coup d'œil à son visage. Ses cernes furent mis en évidence, mais il trouvait qu'elles lui allaient bien : si quelqu'un pouvait paraître agréable avec de telles ombres sous les yeux, c'était lui. C'était, parmi d'autres détails mais la plupart étaient moins remarquables aux yeux du spectateur moyen, sa marque de fabrique. Sans elles, il ne semblerait pas être la même personne.

Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il était heureux que ce soit avec lui qu'il doive rester vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, ce qui était presque affirmer qu'il ne changerait rien en lui. Enfin, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il voudrait changer les côtés malsains de sa personnalité, car ils étaient troublants, dangereux. Putain, il se souciait de cet idiot. Après tout, il était son premier et seul ami, et c'était pareil dans l'autre sens.

\- Je sais, normalement je dis que je ne peux pas te supporter mais en réalité ce sont tes habitudes loufoques et toutes tes accusations que je déteste, songea-t-il très bas, pour lui-même, tellement concentré sur ses mots qu'il ne réalisa même pas qu'il parlait à haute voix. Ce qui m'ennuie vraiment, c'est que tu dises que je suis ton ami. Je veux dire, comment peux-tu t'infliger cela ? Est-ce un genre de complot tordu pour utiliser mes sentiments contre moi, parce que je tiens à toi ? Tu as entendu ? Je l'ai avoué, là, je me soucie d'un tas de putain de trucs à propos de toi. Tu penses que je suis un genre de psychopathe, et tu me considères encore comme un ami ? Est-ce là tout le respect que tu as pour toi-même ? Ça ne ressemble pas au bâtard arrogant que tu es. Alors la plupart du temps, je pense juste que tu mens. Mais c'est déroutant parce qu'il y a ces quelques moments où il semble presque que tu sois honnête. Et, soyons réalistes, l'idée selon laquelle l'un de nous est sincère envers l'autre paraît risible… Mais même si tu ne fais que mentir, je te vois vraiment comme un ami. En réalité, tu es mon seul véritable ami. Bien que tu croies que je sois un tueur en série complètement fou, ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois bizarre, en fait, j'adore ça. Tu vois, tout le monde est tellement ennuyeux, et puis il y a toi, étrange et compliqué. Tu es unique et j'adore ça. En dépit de toutes tes remarques agaçantes ou de ton apparente absence d'émotions qui me font chier, je t'aime vraiment.

Puis, l'homme endormi fit un petit sourire.

\- Light, tu réalises que j'étais réveillé depuis que tu as touché mon visage, dit-il d'un ton moqueur, exprimant son amusement dû à l'embarras que son ami éprouvait actuellement.

Les yeux toujours clos, il continua à parler.

\- Et aussi que tu parlais à voix haute. Tu étais tellement plongé dans tes pensées que tu n'as même pas remarqué le changement de mes respirations. Pour ça, je suis très très déçu. Mais ce que tu as dit était vraiment… Touchant.

\- Arrête de te moquer.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'imagine que c'est l'une des choses qui me rend si « unique ».

\- Je te hais.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai.

Il fit une courte pause et poursuivit, plus sérieusement.

\- Et, pour mémoire, je te considère comme un ami. Je ne mens pas, tu es mon meilleur ami. Même si tu es effectivement Kira, ça ne change pas le fait que tu sois quelqu'un à qui je tiens, indépendamment de qui tu pourrais être réellement. Je ne peux rien y faire.

\- C'était… gentil. Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit-il en allant chercher son ordinateur portable. Et maintenant, au travail.

\- Aaah ! Va te faire foutre ! Un jour je te tuerai pour ça.

\- Allez Light, va dormir, ça m'inquiète que tu ne puisses pas bien mentir. D'ailleurs, c'est probablement parce que tu as trop été habitué à m'entendre travailler la nuit que tu ne pouvais pas dormir.

Un instant plus tard, L le regarda.

\- Ça m'inquiète que tu ne puisses pas bien mentir mais ça me blesse encore plus que tu aies peut-être dit la vérité ce soir. J'espère vraiment avoir tort, juste cette fois.

* * *

Note de fin : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Dites-moi si vous avez trouvé la traduction fluide et naturelle. Toutes les reviews concernant l'histoire seront évidemment transmises à l'auteur. Si lire la fic originale vous intéresse, elle se trouve dans mes favorites.

A bientôt !


End file.
